Phosphorus analogs of steroid type systems related to nitidine, certain phosphinoline derivatives, cannabinol derivatives, and phosphorinanes with a alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactone unit are planned for synthesis. All of the proposed structures are suggested to have potential carcinostatic activity. Hydrolysis of phosphinolinium salts is projected to provide useful information on the mode of C-P bond cleavage. Stereochemical and kinetic analysis via NMR techniques should be instructive as to the influence of steric effects on the rate at which the transition state is formed. Dynamic phosphorinane systems will be examined via NMR analysis to determine P-R versus P preference. Steric parameters as manifested in the rate of P-inversion in these systems will also be examined by NMR spectroscopy.